<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sisterly Observations by notquiteascrazy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733516">Sisterly Observations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteascrazy/pseuds/notquiteascrazy'>notquiteascrazy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Canonverse Fluff [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Discord: Malec Server, F/M, Fluff, Izzy is a Malec stan, M/M, POV Isabelle Lightwood, Soft Malec, Tags Are Hard, em is a menace, hand holding, the thigh holster is a minor character, thigh holster appreciation society</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteascrazy/pseuds/notquiteascrazy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izzy has a moment of appreciation for Malec being soft!</p><p>~set post-wedding but pre-Alicante</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood &amp; Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Canonverse Fluff [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sisterly Observations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBreeze/gifts">MoonlightBreeze</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alternative title: "MALEC SERVER HAND HOLDING FICLET BECAUSE EM IS A MENACE"<br/>This was scribbled down quickly between meetings because I am weak</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isabelle smiled as the group stumbled out of the Hunter’s Moon. She felt a bubble of warmth in her chest, so strong that not even a horde of ravener demons could ruin her mood. She was happy, her family was happy (mostly), things were (dare she think it) calm?!</p><p>Ahead of her, Alec and Magnus stood under the shine of a street lamp, hands intertwined and foreheads pressed together as they whispered in voices too low for her to hear. The sappy look on their faces almost had her cooing. She looked on, hand pressed to her chest as Alec raised Magnus’ left hand to his mouth and pressed a chaste kiss to where she knew the wedding band sat. She was proud beyond words of her brother. Yes, being head of the New York institute was impressive, but they always knew Alec would achieve great things in his career. But she was most proud of his personal growth. Not long ago he would vehemently deny any attraction to anyone, let alone admit to being gay. And now, here he was, openly showing affection to the love of his life.</p><p>She was glad he could be happy. It had been a rough time lately, with Clary gone Jace had been difficult and Alec felt that more than most due to the bond they shared. But she was glad he continued to steal these little moments.</p><p>As she watched, Magnus reached up on tip-toes to murmur something in Alec’s ear, his hand moving to caress the thigh holster. Whatever had been murmured in her brother’s ear had him flushing from the collar of his shirt right to the tips of his ears. She laughed as Alec grabbed his husband’s hand and dragged him swiftly down the street.</p><p>Simon joined her and threw his arm over her shoulder with a quick kiss to her temple. </p><p>“Everything ok babe?” He asked.</p><p>“Everything is wonderful”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Want to know what Magnus said that caused Alec to blush so much?<br/>Find out <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999889">here</a> [rated Explicit] &lt;3</p><p>Want to chat to other Malec fans? Come hang out in the <a href="https://discord.gg/5nBgEp8">Malec Discord Server</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>